


Pardon my naked ass

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marion is brought back and Robin leaves her..Regina finds herself drunk texting Emma..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oopse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I saw a picture with this plot on IG @lesbianforparrilla and was like oh my damn.. Let's do it. So here goes nothing.

**Regina: Miss. Swan I am still very mad at you..But I wish to talk.**

**Emma: I'm sry! How can I mk it up to you Gina?**

**Regina: First..never call me that again. Second..What are you wearing?**

**Emma: uh..my work clothes. R u ok?**

**Regina: have I ever mentioned how great your bottom looks in those jeans?**

**Emma: ok..ur starting to worry me. Is this a prank? R u drunk?**

**Regina: Miss. Swan I take offense to that. I am a Queen and a bit more refined. A Queen does not get 'drunk'**

**Emma: but uve been drinking?**

**Regina: Yes miss. Swan.**

**Emma: K listen I want u to drink some water and sleep this off..**

**Regina *sends picture of her ass before blacking out***

~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina wakes up with a splitting headache looking around she frowns noticing that the sun is barely rising..Glancing at her phone she notices that it's dead.

"Well that's just great." She grumbles the former Queen grimaces her voice sounding like someone walking on gravle. She slowly stands feeling sick, "what hell did I do last night?" She mutters.

Stretching she stands and plugs in her phone before getting into her hot shower. Soon she was clean and dressed feeling ten times better she walks down stairs her heels clicking against the oak floor.

Upon entering the kitchen she smells freshly brewed coffee and sees her son sitting at the counter eating a bowl of completely unhealthy cereal while reading. "Henry..what have I told you about that cereal?" She asks pouring a large cup of coffee she inhales and groans happily feeling herself visibly relax.

Henry smiles and shrugs looking so much like his other mother that it makes the former Queen roll her eyes affectionately "You said only once a week..This is my once a week." 

She sighs and brushes her fingers through his hair placing a kiss to his temple making him squirm and whine "Mom!" He says smoothing his hair down while wiping at his temple.

 

Regina gives him a sad smile, oh how they grow up so fast.. She drinks her coffee while he eats they are both silent. That's how it is most mornings, silence minus a few words here and there. 

"Ma texted me earlier and asked if I wanted her to walk me to school..she should be here soon.." Regina scoffs and glances up from her phone having been checking emails. 

"Miss. Swan on time? The day I see that I will gladly buy the everyone in Granny's a round of drinks." Apparently she spoke to soon because when she finished the doorbell rang. Henry stands giving her a smug look. 

"Wow mom you fell into that.." He leans down and kisses her cheek before rushing off to the front door throwing it open he exclaims "Hey ma! I'm almost ready just have to wash my bowl and grab my bag. You can come in mom's awake coffee is in the pot." Before Emma can even respond their son runs off upstairs "Henry don't forget to brush your teeth!" She calls shaking her head she offers the Sheriff a small smile.

"Morning miss. Swan would you like some coffee?" The blonde eyes her strangely before nodding "Sure..So last night.." She says casually as if Regina would be able to fill in the blanks.

"Do get to the point Emma." she says airily washing her cup and Henry's bowl knowing that if she didn't he'd leave it to sit all day.

 

"You ah..Did you have a good night? Anything weird happen?" 

The former Queen frowns causing the scar on her lip to become more noticeable as her face pinches "I suppose..I don't remember anything." She notices Emma immediately winces before letting out a sigh. 

"Ok then.." She looks like she wants to say more but is cut off by Henry storming down the stairs yelling "Come on ma I'm late!!" He flies over and gives Regina a quick hug before leaving the kitchen "Oh and mom owes everyone a drink at Granny's tonight!" He says smirking at them both.

"And why is that kid?" Emma asks as she goes to clean her cup which the brunette greatly appreciates. She doesn't have OCD ok? Despite what the annoying little bug says; it's perfectly natural to want to have a clean home environment. It was important to keep kitchens clean where germs could easily surface and make someone sick.

Regina immediately grimaces at the idea and looks around her spotless kitchen to check to see if everything is exactly right. Not paying attention to her son explaining to Emma what she'd said right before she arrived or Emma's response.

"Regina! Hey we have to go..you ok?" The Savior asks shaking her arm gently she snaps out of her thoughts before nodding quickly "Yes I'm fine Miss. Swan do hurry I don't want Henry to be late."

"Of course..so I'll see you tonight as Henry said drinks are on you." With that the blonde leaves the house suddenly becoming so very quiet. Soon Regina makes her way to Town Hall where another long and tedious day will surely accure.

 

>  


	2. I did what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Regina what she did

Regina sat at the counter of Granny's as promised, she'd bought everyone in the diner one drink. Henry had decided to stay at his grandparents mumbling something about beating David at something called COD whatever that was.

The Mayor did not plan on drinking too much tonight, it worried her how she couldn't recall a thing from the night before and from the way Henry's other mother had acted this morning she could only assume it was bad. Running a hand through her shoulder length hair the former Evil Queen lets out a long sigh. As she sips on her glass of scotch on the rocks she bears the chimmimg of the Bell above the door.

 

Glancing over she sees Emma approaching her with a sheepish look. "Hey..so want to talk about last night?" The sheriff sits besides her and orders a few shots of tequila. Regina scoffs and shakes her head. "No, I'd rather not remember how drunk I was last night." 

They both sit in silence for some time having finished her scotch she was about to get up and leave when Emma slides a shot in front of her; saying casually with a red face.

 

"So do you mind if I keep the picture then?" Regina's heart drops into her stomach eyes wide she looks at the blonde incredulously. "What picture?" She whispers 'shit what had she done?' Regina wasn't a fool, she knew that she had feelings for the annoying blonde sitting besides her.

She also knew that when she drank, those feelings tended to be all she thought about. She clenches her hand around the shot glass and downs it the burn easing her rising panic as she watches Emma smirk.

"You texted me a picture of your butt saying "You like big butts and you cannot lie." With a winky face and then I assume either your cell died or you passed out because I called and you never answered. 

 

Regina feels her face heat up looking away from the smug looking woman besides her she clears her throat "I..I see well I do apologize Miss. Swan for my crude behavior. I can promise you it won't happen again." And before the other could respond she poofed herself away in the comfort of her own home she began to panic.

 

She'd blown everything, they'd barely become friends and gotten the whole coparenting down and she'd blown everything! She felt sick and dizzy, leaning into the door to her bedroom she lets out a choked sob and falls to the floor clutching her knees to her chest. 

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, she wanted to ask Emma out sometime down the road when the time was right, but of course she'd gotten so drunk she didn't even remember sending the stupid picture. Going to her phone on shaky legs she turns it on as soon as she does she is bombarded with missed calls and texts all from Emma Swan.

 

**Emma: Holy shit Regina..**

**Emma: Hello?**

**Emma: Look I'm going to call plz tlk to me..**

**4missed calls**

**Emma: Dammit Regina u can't just do that. U can't just send me something like that and then not answer! Do u get how that makes me feel?**

**Emma: Fine don't reply be a coward.. I'm done Madam Mayor, I don't even kno y I bothered. I guess it was all a game. Hope u had a nice laugh.**

 

Regina could feel tears fall down her cheeks 'No!! It hasn't been.' She screams to herself her mind going a mile a minute. Did this mean she felt the same way? Did she feel something for her?

The Mayor's heart raced in both panic and happiness taking a shaky breath she dials Emma's number. The sheriff answers almost immediately.

_"You really need to stop running away woman! "_ she snaps sounding out of breath, the Mayor smiles softly closing her eyes she takes in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry it wasnt a game..I fell asleep and my phone was deader than a doornail. I barely turned it on now."

" _It's ok I figured that's what happened when we talked this morning..Please can we talk?"_

"I don't wish to talk anymore Em-ma just..come here please. " she says her voice breaks with so much emotion if her mother were alive to see this she'd been sneering at her for being so weak. 

But Regina didn't care, for Emma for Henry..she'd be weak. She heard the other woman's breath catch in her throat upon hearing how vulnerable Regina sounds. But then there is only the dial tone.

Emma had hung up, she began to panic briefly before she heard her doorbell ring, throwing caution and her mother's words out the window she rushes down the staircase flinging open the door. Seeing the blonde standing there tears swimming in brilliant green eyes she feels her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

 

" _Emma."_ She breathes her name like a prayer. Before anything else is said she feels cool calloused hands cup her cheeks before soft..oh so soft lips claim hers desperately; Regina lets out a whimper tugging her closer holding on as if she'd disappear within her grasp. She breathes her name reverently and grins at the pink faced Savior. 

"I love you Regina Mills..God I've waited so long to say that. I love you and I so desperately wish to take you upstairs and show you just how much I love and worship you." Emma says all in one breath.

Regina didn't think it was possible for her grin to get any bigger but some how it did so much so that her cheeks began to hurt. She didn't realize she was crying until Emma wiped them away. 

"I love you, too Emma. I have since the fire when you saved me..That day I thought I'd die and I'd never see Henry again, that you'd leave me there because you hated me. But you didn't. And since then you've continued to put your faith in me even when I didn't have any in myself." She tugs the blonde close by the lapels of her jacket and kisses her they are so caught up in the kiss that they don't notice the white and purple glow surrounding them. 

All they see is each other as they make their way up the stairs and make love until the early morning. And with that morning starts their new life together finally they'd found the family they'd always dreamed of. 

And they lived happily ever after..xD

__

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot but it's 6am I haven't slept..I'm so tired I can't even. So it will be a 2/2 I hope you've enjoyed so far


End file.
